Four Movements of a Shenny Sonata
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: ONE SHOT! Shenny, mentions of Raj/Amy, Howard/Bernadette, Leonard/Stephanie. Sonata; n. A classical composition for an instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment. It is composed of three or four movements.


**This idea came to me while listening to Moonlight Sonata one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT.**

* * *

**Four Movements of a Shenny Sonata**

_Sonata: n. a classical composition for an instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment. It is typically in several movements with one (esp. the first) or more in __**sonata**__ form._

_Allegro; a lively, sparkling opening piece._

When Penny got home from her day of shooting her new fantasy/science fiction TV show; Immortalis Rex, she was incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than to sit on her couch with her boyfriend and personal whack-a-doodle; Sheldon Cooper, and cuddle with him while watching a movie, tonight was laundry night, but afterwards it was movie night as well, and she had come up in time for movie night. She was dead tired, and it didn't help that she had to walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. While walking she was muttering incoherently under her breath about crazy scientists and whack-a-doodles blowing up the elevator. She finally made it to the fourth floor and stood in front of 4A; her and Sheldon's apartment—her and Leonard had switched places a year ago since it was getting very serious with Sheldon surprisingly, then again, they had known each other for four years, and had been together for one and a half.

She fumbled to pick with her keys that were in her pockets and she inserted her key into the key whole, she then unlocked it and closed her eyes tiredly as she opened it. Once she opened the door; a song started playing; a song she knew very well. It was Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows; she and Sheldon listened to this on their first kiss as a couple. She opened her eyes as soon as she stepped into the room, it took her a while to adjust, because for some reason it was dark inside the room, the only light were Sheldon's luminous fishes that he'd been experimenting on. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

As she looked around, the song was in the chorus now, she heard something hit the floor, startled she looked down in front of her and finally noticed a figure on the floor, before she could scream or do anything, the figure took out a lightsaber and the light shined upon the person, it was Sheldon…dressed as…Spock?

But what stopped any words from coming out of her mouth was his extended hand, a little black box, with a beautiful copper ring with an emerald and an agate stone in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds. Her mouth turned dry, she felt her eyes prickle with tears as she saw her whack-a-doodle kneel before her.

"Penelope Marie Edwards, as you know I was never one to like emotional attachment or physical contact, I never found the need for anything of the sort. I found it as a hindrance and a distraction that kept people from reaching their potentials. It is why I never allowed anyone in—until you showed up unexpectedly in my life. That was when I experienced Newton's first law; inertia—my life was at a constant never-changing routine until a golden haired siren managed to attach herself in my thoughts, and in my heart. I always practiced the Vulcan ritual of kolinahr, in order to get rid of my feelings and emotions; as they were new to me and I admit that it frightened me as well as excited me. I always modeled myself after Spock; he was my idol, he did not let emotions get the best of him, I wanted to be exactly like him, but I knew that was an impossible feat—not improbable; impossible. You are the Leia to my Han Solo, the Rose to my Doctor, the Uhura to my Spock, and the Queen to my Sheldor; will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Cooper?"

Silence reigned in the room, the only sound heard was the song in the background. It seemed like an eternity to Sheldon, who was now looking at the ground, thinking that he had made an arithmetic mistake in his equation and probabilities of this situation. He felt his own eyes prickle with tears, he was so focused on his own thoughts he did not hear nor notice Penny put a hand underneath his chin and make his head move up so that their eyes met. Penny was crying, and smiling happily as well. She then kissed him lovingly and when she pulled back she looked directly in his eyes.

"Of course I will you goof!"

She then tackled him to the floor in their already sitting/kneeling position with kisses. They were both startled, however, when they heard loud cheering in the hall outside their door, as well as what sounded like Raj demanding money from Howard. Penny and Sheldon looked at each other and smiled before kissing again.

_Andante; a slower movement_

As the wedding march was heard, everyone stood up and looked down to the entrance. All were smiling at what they were seeing; Penny, dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown, walking with her father down the aisle.

Once Sheldon saw her; his breath hitched, he was speechless, his throat and mouth dry as he saw the lovely siren that was his wife-to-be. He also did not realize that his face was getting blue, it was not until Leonard; his best man patted him on the back, that he released the breath he had not realized he was holding. He sent a grateful look at Leonard, who just gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him. He looked around the room, his mother, sister, and Meemaw were in the front row, all crying and blubbering, while his brother was giving him a thumbs up as he recorded the whole event. He looked at the bridesmaids and saw Amy, Bernadette, and Stephanie; whom Leonard had gotten together with permanently as they were now fiancés—were all crying as well.

He looked at his own groomsmen and sighed exasperatedly as he saw Howard and Raj hugging it out while crying; Raj more so than Howard as he was now blubbering and nothing he muttered could be understood, Leonard shared his sentiments, it seemed, as he looked at their two friends and shook his head at them, smirking at Sheldon.

Sheldon then focused his attention back on his bride-to-be. She was nearing the podium, halfway there, it seemed like an eternity. He could feel his heart beating faster than ever and pounding against his rib cage, his palms were sweaty, he licked his now dry lips nervously as he saw her getting nearer and closer.

Penny was glad that she had a veil covering her, she was nervous as well. She had seen Sheldon's reaction at the beginning and was glad that Leonard stepped up and helped him. But she wasn't doing any better herself. She gripped her father's arm tightly, as she walked down the aisle with him. Wyatt looked down at his daughter and smiled at her and muttered, "Don't worry Slugger, you guys'll be alright."

He then patted her hand and squeezed it gently as they were now a few steps away from the podium. Sheldon stepped down and Wyatt handed him to her while smiling at Sheldon, who smiled back nervously. Wyatt patted him on the shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, before taking his place next to his wife.

Sheldon and Penny now looked at each other, and finally, all their nervousness ceased to exist. He lifted her veil and smiled at her, and she smiled back. They took their place at the podium as the preacher opened his book and cleared his throat, allowing the guests to sit down and the ceremony to commence.

"Dearly beloved…"

_Minuet; a light, dance-type movement._

There are an infinite number of universes, and in none of those universes is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, BS, MS, MA, PhD, ScD. dancing. Yet, today, within the confines of the wedding reception, Leonard, Raj, Howard, Amy, Bernadette, Stephanie, and even Penny, had stepped into an alternate universe, or they were dead. Sheldon Cooper had taken his beautiful bride to the middle of the floor and nodded at the DJ; once again his brother—George, who nodded back and played a song.

A song that Penny knew very well, it was from one of her favorite animated movies; Anastasia. The song was Once Upon A December, she looked up at Sheldon confused, before he set her hand on his shoulder, and put his own hand on her waist, and grabbed her hand with his other. He took the lead, and guided her around the room, smiling down at her, as she looked up at him mystified and completely astonished. Their friends weren't doing any better—Raj, Howard, Leonard, and their girls; Amy, Bernadette, and Stephanie, respectively, were floored by what they were seeing. Leonard took his glasses off and wiped them before putting them on again and he saw that nothing had changed.

Sheldon was still guiding her in graceful strides of the waltz as the song continued to play. Penny managed to overcome her shock before participating and dancing with him as well. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her, they both leaned in and met in the middle for a light kiss before pulling back and continuing to dance their way around the room.

Once the song stopped, they ended up where they began, right in the center of the room, their foreheads pressed against each other, and staring into their eyes, emerald meeting blue, their lips met yet again and her arms went around his neck and his around her waist, deepening the kiss, while the audience of guests cheered for them and their wonderful dancing. They pulled back and hand in hand they bowed to the audience, smiles still adorning their faces.

They made their way back to their friends and family, smiling at one another as they sat down; Sheldon pulling her chair out before sitting down himself. Their friends were still looking at Sheldon completely shocked. Sheldon, noticing their stares, raised an expectant eyebrow at them.

Raj pretty much said what was on their mind, "Holy crap dude!"

_Finale; rondo or some other lively piece, sometimes (but not necessarily) the repetition of Allegro._

Penny hated Sheldon. In fact, she couldn't wait to kill him once she got out of here. It was his damn fault that this was happening to her! She glared at him and squeezed his hand in her death grip, causing him to wince.

She was sweaty, sticky, her hair was all tussled and greasy, and she was in pain, "Why the fuck couldn't you have kept it in you pants Sheldon Lee Cooper?!"

Sheldon took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed the top of her head as she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back comfortingly. Penny couldn't help but tear up a bit at him. She laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair lovingly in the way she liked it and kissed her softly and comfortingly, while muttering and whispering kind and soothing words to her as she tried to focus on his words and not the pain she was in. Sheldon then muttered in her ear, his accent coming out in his drawl just the way she liked it.

"Don't worry darlin' you're doin' great."

Penny smiled at him tiredly as she squeezed his hand gently, and he squeezed back, before lifting up both hands and kissing the back of hers. Penny smiled up at him even brighter, if possible, and he kissed her lips softly and wiped away some sweat that was starting to show up again on her forehead. He went back to stroking her hair and kissing her softly, while beginning to sing to her.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty..."

"That's only for when one is sick Sheldon."

"Being in pain is a kind of sick," he retorted lightly back at her while kissing the top of her head.

The doctor then came in and began examining a few things she had on her clipboard before giving it to a nurse and then smiling at the parents-to-be and walking up to them, "Let's see how we're doing shall we?" She examined Penny before raising her head smiling at them before saying, "Alrighty dear, we're ready to bring out the two rascals into the world."

Everyone started getting in places and Penny was becoming a bit frightened, but Sheldon kissed her and muttered in her ear that she'd be fine, that she'd do great. He kept trying to alleviate her pain by soothing her while she pushed and pushed. Sheldon squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, he kissed her and whispered in her ear the Soft Kitty song over and over to help her. Finally the sound of crying filled the room, the doctor then said, "One down, c'mon mommy, just one more."

Penny was panting and breathing heavily before pushing again, tears coming out of her eyes, in pain and in joy as she kept pushing. Sheldon was still holding her hand and letting her squeeze down hard on it, he'd squeeze back to comfort her. She really loved him, dear god everyone knew that. But right now, she really hated him, oh she wanted to kill him, no way was Sheldor ever conquering again! She glared at him and Sheldon gulped at that before wiping her sweat, which caused her to growl at him, but the doctor ordering her to push kept her from lashing out at him.

A few more pushes and the sounds of crying filled the room again. Penny collapsed onto the bed while the nurses brought Sheldon over to the babies, where he shakily cut the umbilical chord, before they cleaned the babies up and presented them to the mom, gently handing them to her. Penny smiled down at her babies, a girl and a boy. She cooed at them tiredly while Sheldon watched from her side, he was now sitting down next to her bed. Penny looked over at him, her eyes half lidded and smiled lovingly. He smiled back, he hadn't slept at all since she went into labor. He had called every one of their friends and family over.

Hell, he had even gone over the speed limit, but the police didn't seem to mind once they saw that his wife was in labor, they did issue him a warning.

Pretty soon Penny had the babies asleep, she handed one to Sheldon and smiled as he paced the room and gently rocked the little girl instinctively. A few minutes later, a nurse came in, saying that their friends and family were wondering if it was possible to see them, they said it was alright, but to keep quiet. Pretty soon the small room was filled with eleven other people, all softly cooing at the babies. When asked what they were called, Penny and Sheldon looked at each other and smiled.

"Elizabeth Rose and Kristoff Tiberius Cooper."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
